


Freedom

by withhishands



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha! Ian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Omega! Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to an LJ Kink Meme prompt for an A/B/O universe fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story that's on my livejournal. I'm x-posting it here. 
> 
> Attention: I am not good at this universe yet. The whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe is riddled with dubcon and gray areas. If you're not familiar with the universe, please read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)! Honestly, it's a weird universe to just jump into with no prior knowledge.
> 
> Notes in regards to my interpretation of this universe for this fic: Mickey has been living as an alpha with the help of hormone/heat suppressants. He's been taking the suppressants since he presented as an omega and hides it from his family. It more or less follows the general theme of Ian and Mickey's initial meetings, but veers from there because I don't plan on sending Mickey to juvie. Mickey is out of character because he is very recently off of his suppressants and dealing for the first time with actual omega hormones, which tend to lean toward the sappy side. Not that he's going to be sappy at all, just a less harsh version of himself.

Mickey wakes up and feels the same. He stares in the mirror for the longest time. Objectively, he knows that he doesn't look different. Nothing about him will change physically, but it doesn't stop him from looking. 

He's still every bit the omega he's been his whole life. The only difference is now everyone will know. 

Mickey takes a shower and scrubs at his neck, armpits, and crotch until he's raw. The soap should cover the smell for a few hours. Hopefully he didn't dole out the money on expensive, scented soap for nothing. The soap costs nearly as much as the hormone suppressants had, much to Mickey's annoyance. 

He spends the day searching for Ian Gallagher with his brothers. Mandy swears he forced himself on her, but Mickey has more than a few doubts. Ian is an alpha, and Mandy is a beta. If Ian needed to fuck, he wouldn't need to force anyone into it. An omega, in or out of heat, would be putty in an alpha like that's hands. 

Mickey can tell his brothers are getting restless and agitated that they haven't gotten their hands on Gallagher yet. Mickey doesn't feel the same rage, but he puts up like he does. It's almost to a point that Mickey is so used to imitating an alpha's rage and anger and possessiveness that he feels it out of habit. Mickey ditches his brothers for a few hours and goes home to shower. 

He never had to worry about smelling like an omega with the hormone suppressants. He could use a cheap, alpha body wash and no one had once questioned him. Without the suppressants, it's only a matter of time before it becomes obvious. Mickey dreads the day. 

Today is the first day without the suppressants, though, so Mickey figures he has at least two weeks before it becomes a problem. He figures he has two weeks to get out of Chicago because he doesn't want to stick around long enough for his dad to find out. 

\--

Beating up an alpha is difficult. It goes against everything in Mickey's body to not back down. Lip Gallagher makes it easy though. One comment about Mandy's loose tendencies has Mickey forgetting about his gender status. 

Mandy calls them off a few days later, and Mickey keeps himself holed up in his room for the rest of the week when he's not in school. He leaves a few times to swipe food from the convenience store. The omega who runs the place is a pushover. He tries pulling a gun on Mickey, which is laughable. Mickey easily swipes the gun from him and takes off. 

Mandy says she's pissing off for the day, going to a friend's house. His brothers are upstate with his dad, leaving Mickey home alone. Mickey takes the opportunity to shove his clothes in with his brothers', to get more of an alpha smell on them and research shit on omegas. 

Had Mickey presented as an omega, gone to school as an omega, he would have been taught everything that he was now looking up. How often he'll go into heat, how to satisfy the heat, how to not accidentally bond to the first alpha that knots him. Mickey gets overwhelmed and incredibly turned on. There're only so many accounts of first heats and heating cycles he can read without squirming. He pushes it from his mind and sleeps. 

Waking up with a tire iron in his back is infinitely less pleasant than the dream he'd been having. He's ready to deck whoever it is. 

"Gallagher?" Mickey groans, sitting up. 

Ian's ready for a fight and Mickey is glad to give him one. There's no way Ian is giving the fight his all because Mickey might be a strong omega, but he doesn't come close to beating an alpha. Mickey finally gets the upper hand, breathing hard and straddling Ian's chest, with the tire iron in hand.

Mickey pauses. 

He should have brought his hand down, smashed the tire iron into Ian's head. But, he pauses. He feels a wave of need crash over him and a creeping wetness in his ass. 

Ian's eyes widen, looking from Mickey's crotch to Mickey's face. Mickey watches his nose work, sniffing the omega pheromones that Mickey is more than likely emitting in droves. 

Mickey doesn't do this. He's never done this. The only times Mickey has had sex has been with betas. Alphas would know his gender status immediately and Mickey doubts he'd get it up for another omega. He can't deny it right now, though. Ian smells too good to walk away. 

Mickey pulls at his shirt frantically. Ian growls and does the same. His pants make it as far as his knees before he lies down on the bed, ass up and head down. 

He can't remember ever feeling like this before. It's a stupid thought. Of course he hasn't felt anything like this; he's never been off the hormone suppressants. He's never known what it feels like to breathe in alpha pheromones as a real omega. It's intoxicating. Mickey feels warm and safe and Ian isn't even touching him yet. Oh god, why isn't he touching him yet? 

Mickey feels a rush of insecurity, of not being what the alpha wants, but it's quickly dispelled when Ian lets out another low growl and runs a hand across Mickey's ass. 

"You're an omega," Ian says, his voice rough. "How did I not know you were an omega?" He says the last part to himself. 

Mickey can't find words. He pushes his ass backwards, pressing into Ian's open palm. The hand closes almost painfully on Mickey's ass, gripping and pulling. His hand lets go and dips into his ass crack, brushing Mickey's hole. 

"You're not in heat," Ian comments. Regardless of being in heat or not, Mickey knows he's leaking lubrication. 

Mickey shakes his head, unsure if Ian wants him to answer the non-question. He doesn't get a chance to offer a proper answer because Ian presses two fingers into him, resolutely shutting Mickey up. He understands in that moment why he's an omega. He was literally built for this. 

The fingers are nice, but Mickey knows what he wants and it's a lot larger than two fingers. He is definitely ready, too. He's leaking pretty steadily; his ass isn't used to attention. Mickey has tried his best to not mess around with fate and push to the surface the omega that had been previously suppressed inside of him. God, did he always want to slip a few fingers in his ass, just to see what it felt like, just to see if it felt as good as the omegas his brothers fucked made it sound like. 

He knows now that it does. 

"Shit," Ian curses. Mickey feels the heavy weight of Ian's cock resting against his ass before Ian removes his fingers. "Oh my God."

Mickey mimics the sentiment when Ian dives face first into Mickey's ass. His tongue darts and stabs into his hole, sucking noisily at the lubrication seeping from Mickey's ass. It's nearly too much. How is he supposed to handle feeling this good? 

Ian's tongue is gone. Before Mickey can protest its absence, Ian's cock is pressing in. He starts out slowly, but quickly loses his patience. Mickey chokes and gasps. It's too much and equally nowhere near enough. He lets out a whine, a noise Mickey has never known himself to make. 

It seems to spur Ian on. Faster, Ian thrusts into him. Mickey groans and presses his forehead into his pillow. He doesn't have the concentration to keep his head up. He manages to keep his thighs up and his ass up because the alternative, Mickey falling to the bed and Ian falling out of him, is unacceptable. 

He barely registers his orgasm until it's happening. Not once did Mickey touch his cock, but there it is, spilling out onto the mattress below. It doesn't even matter, though, because Ian hasn't come yet.

Mickey whines again when Ian's thrusts become more erratic. Ian's close, and it makes Mickey oddly proud of himself for pleasing an alpha in this way. When Ian finally comes, he keeps his hips still and his cock in deep. Mickey vaguely recognizes the action as an alpha's need to keep his semen inside of the omega as long as possible. 

"You didn't knot," Mickey says, his voice hoarse. 

Ian falls on top of Mickey, knocking Mickey into the mattress completely. Ian noses his neck and says, "You aren't in heat."

Mickey doesn't quite get the significance.

Ian pulls out and rolls onto the bed next to Mickey. "Only knot during heats," he continues, answering Mickey's unasked question. "Are you late or just on suppressants?" 

"Suppressants," Mickey answers. His honesty shocks him. "Ran out last week."

Ian nods like he understands. 

"Never would have guessed, you know," Ian says. "If it hasn't been for-"

For Mickey's obvious erection and uncontrollable omega pheromones. Mickey wants to start running now. He was lucky with Ian. He might not be lucky in the future. He just can't make his limbs move. He's too comfortable and loose and happy. It makes him wonder what an actual heat feels like if this is just sex. 

"You have a plan for your heat," Ian says. 

Mickey pressed his tongue into his cheek and then bites it. He shakes his head.

"Birth control," Ian says. "Lots of water."

Mickey nods, but he doesn't understand why Ian is telling him. Or why Ian knows to tell him these things. A hot streak of jealously twists into Mickey's stomach. Ian's been through a heat with an omega before. Probably more than once if his nonchalance is anything to go by. Mickey keeps himself from saying anything. Ian is not his. He is not Ian's. 

"You should go," Mickey says even though everything in his gut is telling him to make sure Ian doesn't leave his sight. He has a sudden, irrational fear that Ian will find another omega that he likes better than Mickey. Another hormonal omega thought. 

"Yeah," Ian agrees. He makes no motion to move, though. "Listen, uh, I'll be around. You know. If you, ah, need anything.”

Mickey gets that he's talking about sex. If Mickey should find himself in need of a hard dick, Ian's letting him know he's willing. It's an interesting thought. If he can pull Gallagher away for a few days and ride out his first heat, he might be able to buy himself time before he actually has to split. 

"I'll keep it in mind," Mickey says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story that's on my livejournal. I'm x-posting it here.
> 
> Attention: I am not good at this universe yet. The whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe is riddled with dubcon and gray areas. If you're not familiar with the universe, please read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)! Honestly, it's a weird universe to just jump into with no prior knowledge.

"You guys smell that?" Nicky asks, sniffing the air.

Mickey panics immediately. He's been lucky up until now. He hasn't had a heat yet and none of the three alphas in the house have noticed that Mickey is an omega.

"Someone got lucky," Nicky adds, grinning. He doesn't for a second suspect that one of his brothers is an omega and jumps immediately to one of them banging an omega. 

Mickey throws on a fake, wolfish grin and shrugs. 

"Forgot to wash my hands," Mickey remarks, offering up the slimiest smile he has. 

They overlook the omega smell in the room, but Mickey doesn't stop worrying about it. He's been good for four weeks. It's more than he thought he would have. Hell, it's more than most omegas get without a heat. He was sure that letting Ian fuck him on a near-daily basis would fuck up his heat, make it happen sooner, but nothing has changed. 

Except that his brothers can smell the omega in him when he showered not two hours ago. 

Mickey makes excuses and leaves for the Kash and Grab. Ian's working and has a line of customers. Mickey impatiently waits in the back for the store to empty. When the line finally dispels, Ian flips the lock on the door and turns to Mickey. He takes a deep breath in through his nose and smiles, advancing on Mickey. 

"Shit," Ian whispers. He presses his nose into Mickey's neck, smelling him. "You're close."

Mickey uses every ounce of will power he has to shove Ian off of him. He regrets it when he sees the crazed, lust-filled look on Ian's face. 

"I can't go into heat and be done in fifteen minutes," Mickey says, his voice shaky. 

Ian snaps out of it a little and nods. Their usual fifteen minute fuck in the back won't cut it for a heat. Mickey doesn't even know if Ian is willing to stay with him for a heat. He knows, but hasn't asked, about the omega Ian is possibly still fucking aside from Mickey. He knows Ian isn't bonded, but what if he wants to be with this other omega? He won't want to risk getting attached to Mickey during a heat. 

"I can call out sick," Ian says, pulling Mickey from his thoughts. "Kash can watch the store by himself."

Ian moves quickly. He rushes around the store with his backpack, shoving in seemingly endless items. Mickey stands in his wake, wide-eyed and unsure if he could be helping. Mickey doesn't even know what they need, what he needs. Jesus, Mickey knows it's ridiculous that he has no idea what he's doing. 

It takes maybe an hour before they're in a motel room. It's cheap and dirty and smells like sex. Mickey doesn't care and he's pretty sure Ian doesn't either.

Ian locks the door and is on Mickey in a second, shoving his nose into Mickey's neck, getting a heady dose of pheromones. Mickey feels like he should protest Ian's fascination with his neck, but Mickey likes it. He's an omega and Ian is an alpha and it feels too right to refuse. Mickey mimics him, pressing his own nose into Ian's neck and nearly passes out from the smell. He's never smelled anything as good as Ian. 

"You've never been through a heat before," Ian says. He has a way of stating things that honestly should be questions. Mickey wonders if he purposefully doesn't pose them as questions. Any omega in this situation would feel almost compelled to answer any question asked by an alpha during heat. Maybe Ian has learned to state his questions to give more breathing room to his partner. 

Jealously courses through Mickey's veins again at the thought of Ian and another omega. This close to heat, Mickey can't keep to himself. 

"Who is he?" Mickey asks quickly. "The other omega you're fucking?"

Mickey flinches at how desperate he sounds, but stands by his questioning. 

"Kash," Ian answers immediately. "Not anymore, though. Not since you."

Mickey swells with pride and chooses to trust Ian. He could be feeding Mickey what he wants to hear, but the churning jealously in his stomach is quieted nonetheless.

Ian takes one more long sniff of Mickey's neck before turning to the rest of the room. He pulls out a few bottles of water from his backpack and sets them on the table beside the bed. Mickey can barely keep himself still. Watching Ian's arms move and his back flex while he pulls the bedspread and sheets down makes Mickey's mouth water. He's never felt as consumed by lust and need as he does right now. 

Mickey starts removing his clothes while Ian gets everything ready. He moves a box of tissues to the bedside table and gathers all the towels to place on the ground next to the bed. Irrationally, Mickey glories in his own ability to pick an alpha. Ian is the best he could ask for in his situation. He isn't possessive. He knows how to work his cock. He's okay with explaining the stuff Mickey doesn't understand. 

Ian turns around sharply when Mickey kicks off his pants, standing only in boxers that are doing a poor job of concealment. 

"That smell," Ian mumbles, rushing once again to Mickey. "I swear, you smell better than any other omega."

Mickey internally preens at the compliment. Outwardly, he pushes at Ian's shoulder and tells him to get undressed. Mickey removes his boxers and lies down on the bed on his back. Ian jumps over him in a second, completely naked, and growls. He swipes his tongue up Mickey's neck before adjusting Mickey's legs to wrap around his waist. 

"Not yet," Ian says under his breath and into Mickey's ear. "How are you driving me this crazy and you're not even fully in heat?" 

"I don't know," Mickey answers. He feels his eyes droop closed at a heavy onslaught of Ian's scent. 

Ian rests his weight on top of Mickey, settling down carefully. Mickey runs his hands up and down Ian's back while they wait. Mickey is curious to know if they can fuck normally before his heat hits. Maybe it'll take the edge off. He quickly dismisses he idea, though. He's excited about the heat. He doesn't want anything to dull it, for either of them. 

Mickey's idly moving hands turn into scratching hands as he feels a white hot need bubbling in his body. He moans, completely unconcerned about who might hear him. Ian curses and says things against Mickey's neck that make him squirm and groan and plead. 

Ian pulls his chest back from Mickey's and slides down Mickey's body. Mickey immediately protests the move, but he silences quickly when Ian mouths his balls. Ian's mouth moves from his balls to his cock and finally to his asshole. Mickey can feel a hot blush cover his body when he hears an obscene, wet slurping noise. Ian is literally lapping at his asshole, sucking down the ungodly amount of lubrication Mickey's leaking. 

Mickey would be more than okay with this course of action if it weren't for this white hot, burning need for Ian to just fuck him already. He lets out a high-pitched whine that makes Ian breathe out heavily against Mickey's exposed hole. His mouth is replaced a moment later with two fingers. It's closer to what Mickey needs, but not close enough. 

"Ian," Mickey gasps. 

"I know," Ian says. He crawls back up Mickey, in between his legs, with his fingers still sliding in and out. "I know."

Ian presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Mickey's lips. Mickey can taste himself on Ian's lips, his tongue, and seriously, he needs Ian to be balls deep in him right now. 

He chokes out a sob when Ian finally presses into him. They've fucked at least a dozen times since the first, but it's never been like this. This feels like the only thing Mickey was ever meant to do. Maybe it is. Maybe he's been living in a lie for so long that this is just what freedom feels like. 

Ian pushes in and in and in. Mickey feels positive that Ian's cock has grown in size because it feels impossibly big. Mickey doesn't know if he's a size-queen or not, but surely he won't find a dick as nice as Ian's. 

He doesn't even want to entertain the idea of a dick other than Ian's. 

Mickey feels Ian hit his prostate over and over and over. His stomach rolls in the pleasure of that sensation coupled with Ian's heavy scent in his nose and his heavy body on his own. 

"I'm-" Ian gasps. "You need to come."

Mickey knows it isn't an order. His body feels otherwise. He opens his mouth, bites down on Ian's neck, and comes. It's nothing compared to the feeling of Ian's knot expanding. Ian pushes and pulls his knot in and out of Mickey until it expands too far. Ian stiffens, filling Mickey with semen. His knot stays firmly in place, locking them together for an indeterminate amount of time. 

Ian presses his lips to Mickey's. Ian kisses him solidly, keeping Mickey grounded. He can still feel Ian's cock pulsing, ejaculating more and more into his ass. The sensation becomes overwhelming again and Mickey has to break the kiss. He comes again against his stomach, watching his come pool on his abdomen. When Mickey looks up from between their bodies, he sees Ian looking, too. Looking at where they're joined, looking at Mickey's weeping dick. 

Ian looks into Mickey's eyes and Mickey almost has to look away. He can see everything in Ian's eyes. More than that, he can see that he can't ever leave. Not without Ian. His dad can't do anything to him that would make him give up this look in Ian's eyes. 

Ian keeps his eyes locked on Mickey's until his head dips too low to maintain. Ian presses his lips, open mouthed, against Mickey's neck. He licks and nips at the skin. It's a question: can I bond with you? 

Mickey feels enough in control of his facilities to say no. He just doesn't want to say no. He wants to say yes and live with the consequences. He won't be able to hide anymore. There's no way to hide a bond. 

"No," Mickey whispers, shaking his head a little. Ian kisses his neck where he'd been licking and lifts his head. "I'm sorry."

The apology is out before he can stop it. Mickey doesn't apologize. Ian doesn't look put off or surprised. He kisses Mickey and rocks his hips. The knot deflates and Ian pulls out. 

"I can't bond," Mickey says. 

"Not a good idea in this neighborhood," Ian confirms. "I shouldn't have suggested it."

Mickey doesn't understand Ian. He's the least aggressive alpha he's ever met. He doesn't question where Mickey has been, if he's been with anyone else. He doesn't make obnoxiously alpha moves when Mickey confronts him. He doesn't ask direct questions if he can help it. If Mickey hadn't been filled with Ian's knot less than five minutes ago, he might begin to doubt that Ian is even an alpha. 

That's a lie. Mickey's always been drawn to Ian as an alpha. Since the kid presented in middle school, Mickey's always compared alphas to Ian. He's always been entirely sure of Ian's ability in everything. 

"I don't understand you," Mickey finds himself saying. Ian quirks a smile and shrugs. "You're not a normal alpha."

"Kash is bonded and married," Ian says. "He's had two kids. I learned pretty quickly how to control it."

Mickey doesn't appreciate the mentions of Kash while he's in heat, but he understands how it explains Ian's behavior. Mickey feels another wave of want wash over him.

"Fuck," Ian says, rolling back onto Mickey and pushing his thighs apart. "Mickey."

Mickey groans at the growl in Ian's voice when he says his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters down! 
> 
> withhishands.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian drives Mickey to Manitowoc, WI for his heat. Set a few heats after the first. I don't have a concrete time-line for this chapter.
> 
> Mickey is a little more OOC in this chapter than I'd like, but I'm coping with it. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story that's on my livejournal. I'm x-posting it here.
> 
> Attention: I am not good at this universe yet. The whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe is riddled with dubcon and gray areas. If you're not familiar with the universe, please read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)! Honestly, it's a weird universe to just jump into with no prior knowledge.

Mickey refuses to hum along with the radio like Ian. Ian taps his fingers on the steering wheel and mumbles incoherent (and probably wrong) song lyrics and makes a general ass out of himself on the drive to Manitowoc. Every so often, though, Ian reaches over and rests his hand on the back of Mickey's neck. And that maybe makes up for his singing because it makes Mickey warm. 

The motel is as generic as they come, but Manitowoc is a pleasant surprise. A pleasant, unnecessary surprise. Ian had taken it upon himself to book them a room out of town for Mickey's heat. And, yeah, Mickey'd thrown a fit, but he's here, right?

The first thing Mickey does is take a shower, at Ian's insistence. Mickey's sure it's because he still smells like his brothers, but he doesn't ask. He doesn't care. He gets five whole days of smelling like himself, like Ian, and he's not going to waste any of it. 

He isn't fully in heat yet. He guesses maybe tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night it'll hit. The sex they have leading up to the heat is interspersed with trips to the shore, to the lighthouse, and to restaurants. Mickey flinches away from Ian the first time he rests his hand on Mickey's lower back in public. "It's just us," Ian whispers in his ear. "No one knows us here."

Mickey lets him. And he does it in return. A lot. He tugs at Ian's hand when he needs his attention, and he presses his side to Ian's when they stand on the pier, tucking himself into the space under Ian's arm. He lets Ian kiss him and rub his nose into Mickey's neck. He lets all of this happen in public, and it's almost the greatest thing Mickey's ever felt. He's hesitant to rank it above heat-sex, but it comes pretty damn close. 

And then his heat does come and he's once again justified in heat-sex being the greatest feeling ever. 

"Mickey," Ian groans. His hands grip Mickey's hips tightly, urging him to slow down. "One minute. Just give me one minute and I can do it."

Mickey shakes his head; he can't wait that minute. Not when it feels like he's on fire. They're well into day two of Mickey's heat, and it has yet to show signs of relenting. They're dehydrated, hungry, and exhausted. Ian's been doing all of the legwork. He usually does, but he's completely worn right now, Mickey can tell. He honestly wishes he could wait that minute. One minute, and Ian would have Mickey's legs around his neck. He can't wait. Mickey lifts and drops himself onto Ian's cock as fast as he can, but Ian's strong hands are slowing him, keeping him at a normal pace. 

"Fuck," Mickey curses. "C'mon, faster."

Ian steels his face and braces his feet. He starts a quick pace, thrusting up into Mickey, and, yeah, okay, this is better. But, all Mickey wants to do is plaster himself facedown in the mattress, ass up, and let Ian slam into him. Riding Ian takes a lot more effort and concentration than Mickey is used to dedicating to heat sex. His fingers dig into Ian’s abs, keeping him mildly steady. If Ian’s strong hands weren’t gripping Mickey’s waist, he would have definitely fallen by now. 

Mickey takes a chance and meets Ian’s eyes. He finds nothing but absolute amazement and adoration staring back at him. It’s enough to make Mickey come. He spurts out on Ian’s abdomen and his own hands. Without much thought, he rubs a hand through the mess, smearing himself against Ian’s skin.

Ian growls a good growl. He has quite a few that Mickey’s encountered. This is definitely one that means he’s turned on. With maybe a dash of impatience because Mickey isn’t moving anymore. He rectifies that immediately, starting up his prior pace, lifting and dropping onto Ian’s cock. If this weren’t during a heat, Mickey wouldn’t be able to stand the stimulation. Dammit, though, Mickey is an omega with an alpha in his bed. Life doesn’t get better than this. 

Ian’s sharp thrusts up combined with Mickey's downward movements has Ian knotting him relatively quickly. He shifts a few times inside of Mickey, spurring Mickey to come a second time. He nearly cries at how good it feels. 

"Didn't think this through," Ian says, his breathing labored. He gestures to the odd position they're in: Mickey sitting on Ian's cock, his hands splayed on Ian's chest to keep himself upright. "Lay down." Ian pulls at Mickey's shoulders until he's resting on Ian's chest. The new position creates a weird angle for the cock in his ass, but he overlooks it in order to lie boneless on top of Ian.

Mickey falls asleep while Ian is still in him, still coming, still knotted. He usually doesn't fall asleep until after, but he's exhausted. When he wakes up, Ian has rolled them onto their side. Mickey watches Ian sleep for as long as he can before his stomach grumbles. He nudges Ian awake. 

"Do we have food?" Mickey asks. 

Ian blinks a few times, groans, and starts rutting his hips into Mickey's. 

"Hey, hey," Mickey says, using every last ounce of willpower to not move, too. "Food?"

"Yeah, fine," Ian says, sounding put out. Nearly as soon as he starts rummaging through a bag next to the bed for food, his stomach makes an angry noise. He laughs a little, grabs some granola bars and cheese, and sits up properly in bed. He unwraps one of the granola bars and hands it to Mickey. 

"I can open my own food," Mickey mumbles, eating the granola bar quickly. 

"Just let me be an alpha," Ian says. He breaks the cheese slices into smaller pieces, handing them to Mickey piece by piece. Mickey wants to roll around in the attention. He never wants to eat a meal by himself again. Even if this isn't really a meal. 

Ian moves to throw the wrappers on the side table before settling back down in bed. Mickey plasters himself to Ian's side, resting his head on Ian's chest, marveling in the slow rise and fall. Mickey is definitely ready for another round. He can tell. Ian can probably tell. But, he's unwilling to move. Ian's hand runs slowly up and down Mickey's back, littering it with goose bumps, and Mickey just can't make himself move. He feels so completely safe and happy, lying in bed with Ian, on the edge of going heat-crazy. 

"You smell good," Ian comments. Mickey makes a show of pressing his nose to Ian's chest and taking a deep breath. "You smell like me," Ian says. "Like you're mine."

"I am," Mickey finds himself saying. His stomach twists because he isn't. 

As bad as it felt a few weeks ago coming to that realization, it feels a million times worse during a heat. The omega in him whines. And it's absolutely ridiculous. There are plenty, hundreds of thousands, of omegas who don't bond until they're older. They can't all go through this, this awful sinking feeling of not being good enough. Something has to be wrong with Mickey. 

He's constantly fighting against himself and both sides are losing. Mickey is too chicken shit to commit one way or another. He needs to decide what he wants. Does he want whatever scrap of approval he has from his dad for being a tough, alpha son? Does he want whatever future he and Ian can pull together if they bond? He can't imagine life being very easy for them, not in their neighborhood. Omega males don't fair well in the South Side.

Ian’s hands tighten on his skin and start gripping and pulling, rearranging Mickey until he’s pressed into the mattress below Ian. Mickey’s mind scatters and focuses again solely on Ian’s warm weight against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That's everything that was on my livejournal. The next chapter is new for those of you who've read this before. 
> 
> withhishands.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out. Mickey can't handle it anymore. 
> 
> This chapter is set a good year into their relationship. I'd like to imagine that they could have had a decent amount of time together canon-wise if Mickey hadn't gone to juvie. So. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story that's on my livejournal. I'm x-posting it here.
> 
> Attention: I am not good at this universe yet. The whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe is riddled with dubcon and gray areas. If you're not familiar with the universe, please read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)! Honestly, it's a weird universe to just jump into with no prior knowledge.

Ian has Mickey pressed into the wall of Mickey’s living room. Ian has one supporting arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist and the other holding Mickey’s hands above his head. Mickey is incredibly glad for Ian’s arm around him and the wall behind him because his legs wound around Ian’s waist are doing a poor job of keeping him up. 

Ian’s hold on both of his wrists falters when he detaches his mouth from Mickey’s and begins trailing his tongue down Mickey’s chin and throat. 

Honestly, it almost terrifies Mickey how fucking happy he feels when Ian does shit like that. Mickey’s sure that Ian could live his whole life with his face shoved in Mickey’s neck and never complain. Mickey could do the same; Ian smells fantastic. Usually though, after the initial high, Mickey gets a sharp, twisting feeling in his stomach that this is going to end one day. Ian’s going to get sick of him or Ian’s going to leave him. And that’s going to leave Mickey back at square one completely alone. 

Mickey’s arm drops suddenly when Ian loses his grip on one of his wrists. Mickey lets the blood flow back into his arm before curling his fingers into the short hair on Ian’s head. Mickey lols his head to the side, where his arm is no longer, and Ian makes a happy moan at the longer stretch of throat exposed. The combination of his tongue and his teeth make Mickey forget about his prior, debilitating thoughts, and he gets lost in the feeling. 

“Yes,” he mumbles, closing his eyes briefly. 

Ian drops his other wrist and noses Mickey’s head to the other side, starting a new line of suction on the other side of Mickey’s neck. Mickey tries to open his eyes. They feel so heavy. As happy as he is to let Ian continue to just do this, he equally wants Ian to fuck him. And he needs to get his pants off for that which he can’t do with his legs around Ian’s waist. Eyes. He needs to open his eyes, first. 

It’s a mistake. 

His eyes fall nearly immediately on his sister. 

Mickey drops his legs from Ian’s waist, an idea Ian is not okay with, judging by the growl he lets out. Mickey slams his palms into Ian’s chest and gets him to back off with a confused look. 

Ian turns and sees Mandy. 

Mickey can’t think of a single thing to say other than, “Don’t tell Dad.”

Ian takes a protective step in between Mickey and his sister. Mickey wants to say it’s not necessary; Mandy is a beta. She’s not a threat to Ian’s alpha. He finds some kind of sick pleasure in the display, though, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

“You’re an omega,” Mandy eventually says. Mickey can see her nose working to verify her statement. Mickey’s sure the room smells strongly of his and Ian’s combined pheromones. He’s sure he smells every bit the omega that he is. 

“You can’t-”

Mandy interrupts him, snapping out, “I won’t tell Dad.” She takes a few breaths, chews on her bottom lip, and says, “But, you need to figure it out before he finds out. Mickey,” she pleads, “he’s gonna kill you.”

“No, he isn’t,” Ian says, dismissing the idea. Either he’s dumb enough to think that Mickey’s dad wouldn’t do something like that, or he’s dumb enough to think that he can protect Mickey from his dad. As much as Mickey builds up Ian’s strength in his head, his absolute alphaness, it’s nothing compared to his dad’s. 

“We’ll be more careful,” Mickey says. 

Mandy nods absently. “They’ll be back tomorrow,” she reminds. “This place stinks.”

\----

Ian starts hanging out with Mandy more, giving him a real reason to be in their house. His dad overlooks Ian’s smell, used to it now. Mickey can’t really be too close to Ian while he’s over because the proximity makes him want to wrap himself around Ian in every possible way, and that train of thought just makes him horny and wet and- he usually just hangs out in his room when Ian’s over. 

Ian gets Mickey a job. They live in their own little world at the Kash and Grab. A world where Mickey can make bad jokes and Ian still laughs. A world where Ian can smile without the weight of his family on his back. Mickey doesn’t worry about his dad or his sister or his brothers. Well, he doesn’t worry about them as actively as he does at home. 

They’re careful, more careful than they had been before. They make it through an entire year and a half before Frank catches them fucking in the cooler. Ian doesn’t panic like Mickey expects him to. Mickey is somewhere between killing Frank and skipping town, but Ian just sits on the stool behind the counter and doesn’t do anything. 

“He’s not going to say anything,” Ian says, watching Mickey pace. “He doesn’t care.”

“Of course he doesn’t care,” Mickey snaps. “He knows you’re an alpha. What the fuck does it matter for you?”

“It’s Frank,” Ian stresses. “He’s gonna forget by the time he gets to the Alibi. Mick, it’s fine. Mickey.” 

Mickey ignores the command in Ian’s voice and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows this one closely in the time-line, but I haven't beta'd it yet, so I'll post it later. Sorry for how short this one is!
> 
> Talk to me!  
> withhishands.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

He ignores Ian’s phone calls and text messages. He tells Linda he’s sick, and she doesn’t care enough to call bullshit. Sometimes Mandy stares at him for too long and it makes Mickey uncomfortable. It makes Mickey feel guilty. 

And he doesn’t want to feel guilty. 

This is not his fault. It was bound to end soon anyway, and Mickey’s just expediting the process. Ian made him reckless. Being reckless is something Mickey can’t afford. They had a good, full year of pretending, but that’s done. It’s over. Reality is back and reality definitely doesn’t involve a happily ever after for an omega male living in a bad neighborhood. 

When Mickey wakes up two weeks later, he knows he’s in trouble. His body is on fire. Ian has always been there for his heats. Always. The thought is depressing. Ian’s always been with him leading up to his heat, too. Always able to tell how close Mickey was with his nose pressed into Mickey’s neck. 

His heat isn’t a surprise to him. Not really. He could feel it coming. He’d been hoping that his body would ignore it this time. Just this one time. 

Mickey groans and twists in his sheets. 

He imagines Ian pressing his fingers into Mickey’s hips, running his hands on the sensitive skin under his armpits, nosing along Mickey’s jaw. Mickey comes without really meaning to, arching off the bed. 

It does nothing to relieve the white heat coursing through his veins. 

He forces himself into a moment of clarity and grabs his phone. He texts Mandy, tells her to get everyone out of the house, please, please. Get them out. He doesn’t know if it works, if she gets everyone out, if she even got the message, but Mickey can’t focus on it any longer. 

He kicks off his boxers and rips off his shirt; he’s too warm. Way too warm. He grabs his cock and starts pumping. Belatedly, he realizes jerking off isn’t going to do anything to curb his heat. He needs a dick in his ass. He needs Ian’s dick in his ass. Mickey twists and presses two fingers into himself. He grimaces at the squelching sound. Without Ian here to tell him it’s okay, Mickey finds it disgusting. 

Two fingers isn’t doing anything. The angle isn’t doing anything. He got too spoiled, having Ian with him all the time. He should have bought a dildo. Something with a knot at the end of it because Mickey’s pretty sure that’s the only thing that’s going to stop this fire. 

Mickey comes again, and it brings no relief. 

Two hours feels like two years. Mickey is panting and probably crying when Ian opens the door to his room. Mickey is pretty convinced that he’s hallucinating. Hallucination or not, he feels a wave of coolness wash over him. He feels relieved. 

Ian is on top of him in record time. If Mickey hadn’t been crying before, he’s definitely crying now. Ian fits his dick into Mickey’s ass before he does anything else. It’s enough. Mickey digs his fingers into Ian’s waist and groans. Ian fucks him through an orgasm and slows down while he recuperates, but doesn’t pull out. 

He takes the next few minutes to work in everything he hasn’t had a chance to do yet. He kisses Mickey breathless, like he can’t get enough. He licks a path across Mickey’s jaw and sucks hickeys into the vulnerable skin of Mickey’s neck. He whispers things to Mickey that make Mickey, if it’s even possible, wetter. The fresh stream of lubrication makes Ian moan and grind his hips. 

He starts up a brutal pace, knocking Mickey’s head into the headboard a few times before firmly gripping Mickey’s hips and yanking him further down the bed. Mickey chants a steady stream of _yes, please_ as Ian’s knot grows and, eventually, locks into place. 

They have a moment of lucidity while they’re knotted. Ian’s elbows are on either side of Mickey’s head. He kisses Mickey slowly and lazily. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against Mickey’s lips. 

Mickey nods. He can’t say anything with this giant ball in his throat, but he nods and kisses Ian and hopes that he gets it. His stomach settles as he realizes that Ian does get it. 

Over the course of the next day, they get in maybe two hours of sleeping. Ian wrestles Mickey into the shower once and into the kitchen two times. He stockpiles their arms with food and water to bring back to Mickey’s bedroom. 

They’re naked, sitting cross-legged facing each other on the bed, with open containers of food in the space between them. 

“We could move,” Ian says. He doesn’t meet Mickey’s eyes. 

“Move?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Out of Chicago. Somewhere else. Manitowoc, if you liked it there. Anywhere.”

Mickey blames his hormones for even entertaining the idea. 

“What about school?” Mickey asks. 

“I mean- I can look into taking classes online,” Ian says. “I don’t have much left. You’re practically done. Or we can wait. We can move after school, in May.”

“Can I think about it?” Mickey asks. He’s learned to not jump into anything while he’s in heat. The whole idea, though, is appetizing. Mickey wants to say yes, absolutely yes. If he still feels the same in two days, then he’ll say yes. 

It’s almost ten at night when Mickey thinks about calling Mandy. He doesn’t know how she got everyone away from the house, but he feels like it can’t last that much longer. She tells Mickey that she blew all her money on a hunting cabin, told their dad and brothers that she won a contest. They don’t have a lot of time; she could only afford two days. Mickey convinces Mandy to come back to the house before everyone else and air it out.

Over the phone, Ian manages to get Fiona to put Carl and Liam into Debbie’s room for the next few days. Mickey hates that Ian’s whole family knows, but he doesn’t comment on it. They stumble out of the house and make it to Ian’s as fast as they can manage, but Mickey feels like dying on the way there. Or like letting Ian spread him open on the sidewalk. 

It’s a good idea, though, because Ian’s room (Ian’s fucking bed) smells so good. Usually they're in a motel room that smells like neither of them during a heat. It's ridiculously relaxing, being surrounded by nothing but Ian's heady, alpha scent.  


Someone leaves food outside of the room on a regular basis for the next day and a half. Debbie, according to Ian, is responsible. 

When his heat is over, they shower off a disgusting amount of semen and lube. Carl stands in the bathroom while they’re showering and asks Mickey questions about being an omega until Ian snaps and yells for Carl to get the fuck out. Ian says Carl hasn’t presented yet and he’s just curious. Mickey doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. He wishes he had felt comfortable enough when he was younger to ask questions. 

Mickey eats with Ian and his family. It’s awkward. Or, it’s awkward until Fiona says, “Jimmy’s bringing barbeque home on Thursday. The menu’s on the fridge. Pick out what you want.” And the weight in Mickey’s stomach gets lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, this is everything I have written for this story. So. Either I'm leaving it here for now, or I'm going to write a(nother) fluffy chapter about them bonding. I don't know if I can write mpreg, so I'm going to rule that out for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post it on ao3 because a lot more people read on here and I'm not entirely comfortable with my execution. Please go easy on me! 
> 
> I have a tumblr: withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
